S8ter boy
by Catchick
Summary: OK its basically like the song and yea so Kagome is this rich high class girl and Inuyasha is...well he's deffinalty not high class at all! So plz read and review!
1. Chapter 1

HELLO!!!! Sorry I'm over excited cuz this is my second story can it's going to be awesome since its

freaking Inuyasha and everyone else in an s8ter boy kind of way!! Lol well in my first story I wrote it

sucked at first and as the chapters evolved so did the goodness of it!! So anyways enjoy the story!! OH

and here is the disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE INUYASHA CHARACTERS!!! Ok back to normal

and also anything in () s are comments from me during the story!!! ENJOY!!!!

-----------------------------

Characters: (Main ones at least!!)

Inuyasha Tatakshi, age: 18

Kagome Higirashi, age: 16

Ok here is the story before I keep holding it off!!!

Ms. Tatakshi came into her son Inuyasha's room on an early Monday morning to get him up for school

since he was taking his time to get up. Her son's room was like any teenage boy in a band and rides a

skate board constantly, she turned on his lamp next to his bed but of course it was covered with one of

Inuyasha's t-shirts was covering it so she went and opened his window curtains which shined the

morning light on to Inuyasha's bed. "Get up Inuyasha the day is young but you have school to get to"

Ms. Tatakshi said as she smacked the back of Inuyasha's head to wake him up, then she turned on his

light and began picking up Inuyasha's dirty clothes from all over the room as Inuyasha sat on his bed and

she said, "And when was the last time you even cleaned this room? Even your skateboards are being

used as clothes racks" Inuyasha just grunted and walked out of his room as his mom shook her head

glaring as he left. Meanwhile Kagome Higirashi was just got done getting dressed, she was wearing a

pink and white plaid skirt with a white tank top with a pink and white plaid jacket and white heals.

Kagome looked in the mirror as she brushed her hair and put on her makeup and put on a pearl necklace

(fake pearls duh I'm not going to let a girl wear expensive jewelry to a high school!!) Kagome walked into

the kitchen and sat down at the table as her family's maid, Kaugra brought her breakfast. "Good

morning Kagome, where is Sota?" Ms. Higirashi said as she entered the kitchen holding a newspaper and

a business folder, Kagome shrugged and her mom signaled for Kaugra to go find Sota and get Kagome's

bag and purse. A few minutes later Kaugra came into the kitchen with Sota wearing just his boxer shorts

and Kaugra holding Kagome's bag and purse. "Sota! Why aren't you dressed yet you have school in an

hour! What have you been doing since your alarm went off at 5am?" Ms. Higirashi asked and Sota just

shrugged as he sat down and started chomping down on his food like a pig. "SOTA!!! I swear sometimes

I wonder if you're really even my son ugh" Ms. Higirashi said as Kagome left the house and got into her

silver convertible so she could pick up her friends before school started. Meanwhile Inuyasha was

grabbing his skateboard after getting dressed; he was wearing a pair of ripped light blue jeans and a

white tank top with a black leather jacket. Inuyasha grabbed a piece of toast from the kitchen, kissed his

mom on the cheek and get into his black wrangler jeep and drove off to school. When Kagome reached

the school she was about to get to a parking spot (I'm not having student personal parking spots I know

so mean!! LOL!!) when an idiot in a jeep came from around the corner and nearly hit Kagome's car!!

Inuyasha (the idiot in the jeep) thought that Kagome was stupid for not seeing him and cussed under his

breath and got out of the car after the chick in the convertible got out. He thought she was so hot

especially with the school girl look going on, and Kagome thought he was the most gorgeous guy in the

world!! Yet her friends where giggling about how Inuyasha looked from the car so she just pretended

like she wasn't interested in him. "Well today must be your lucky day since you didn't hit my car and I

won't have to sue your skate boarding butt into the ground" Kagome said surprising Inuyasha that her

sweet face did not match her attitude, "Listen chick I didn't hit your whatever the hell that chick car is so

stop being such a bitch" Inuyasha said as Kagome glared at him with flaming eyes. Kagome screamed at

him, "YOU ASS WHOLE!! WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO FING CALL ME A BITCH!?!?!" she slapped

Inuyasha across the face and kicked him in the nuts, before stomping back to her car and zooming off to

find another parking spot leaving Inuyasha to drag himself to his jeep and grab his skate board before

heading towards the school. Once inside the school Kagome stopped at her locker while her friends

went to class ahead of her and she saw Inuyasha at first she smiled then when he looked at her she

glared at him and looked away smiling once he couldn't see her face. Inuyasha of course when he

Kagome glared but when she glared and looked away Inuyasha smiled and knew that she was a babe he

couldn't let get away from him.

------------------------------------------

Oh yeah!!!! My second story!!! YAY!!!!!!!!! Ok now I have to calm down…anyways please review since I

need all the feedback I can get!!!!


	2. Skating like nothing is being betted

HEY EVERY ONE!!! Yay!! at least 60 ppl looked at chapter 1!! Lol I know I'm happy just for that but it's a

head start and quite good for a story as goofy as mine!! Lol anyways I'm going to get to the chapter

before I hold it off and forget what I wanted to write since I have another story for Inuyasha that's

getting a suspense take off in the next chapter that's coming and I'm dying to write it!!! So here you go

ppl a new chapter for the enjoyment of everyone who enjoys my story!!

----------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Kagome walked to her car after school and was half way there when Inuyasha's jeep stopped in front of

her. "Ugh not you again" Kagome said as she walked along the row of cars and people who where

greeting her and Inuyasha slowly drove next her, "Aw don't be like that why don't you tell me your

name since the only thing I've called you is a bitch" Inuyasha said not realizing that he was making things

worse. Kagome stopped and glared at Inuyasha and said, "Listen sk8terboy I would rather not be seen

talking to you especially if my boyfriend drives by and sees you" after saying that Kagome continued to

walk with Inuyasha still driving slowly beside her until she reached her car. "You have a boyfriend?

Wow its true bitches get boyfriends easily" Inuyasha said as Kagome was getting her keys out of her

purse then he said as Kagome got into her car, "at least give me your name since I won't be able to talk

to you" she stared at him for a moment then said "If you move your jeep so I can get out of my parking

spot I'll tell you" as soon as she got done talking Inuyasha backed up letting her pull out in front of him.

Kagome yelled her name as she drove off leaving Inuyasha sitting in his car thinking, _Kagome wow that _

_name is so pretty for her and her eyes are so beautiful but damn it she has a boyfriend!!_He cussed under

his breath as he drove home only to be greeted by his mother's annoyed face. "What's up mom?"

Inuyasha said entering the kitchen and kissed his mom on the cheek and she softened her face and said,

"Your grandfather called today and um…he wants Sesshamaru to come live with him until school is

over" Inuyasha's face went pale and he looked down. Ms Tatakshi sat down next to Inuyasha and

rubbed his hair while he said, "Mom, he and Kaugra are finally going out and old man wants him to go to

live in America? Why doesn't he just kill Sesshamaru if he's going to screw with his life?!?" Inuyasha left

the table and grabbed his skateboard and left. Once he was gone Sesshamaru entered the kitchen and

said, "I'll talk to him" and left to go after Inuyasha. Sesshamaru found Inuyasha at the skate park skating

his butt off in frustration, so when Inuyasha got off the ramp, ran he ran over to him. "Dude you know

something since when do you care if I leave or not?"Sesshamaru asked sitting next to him on one of the

benches, and hitting Inuyasha in the head while Inuyasha said, "It's just that you and Kaugra are doing

so great and since you two hooked up you can't stop smiling around her." Sesshamaru looked down and

just smiled. They were silent for a few minutes until they heard a bunch of guys cheering and going

crazy, so the guys walked over to all the commotion was coming from. Once they where over by the rest

of the guys were they saw a skateboarder who was tearing up the entire park with their moves!

Inuyasha and Sesshamaru where gob smacked with the moves the boarder was using and what gob

smacked them even worse was when the boarder was done and took off their helmet…it was a girl. Not

just any girl either it was Kagome (the guys don't know its Kagome cause they can only see her long hair)

she took off her helmet and undid her hair loose. Kagome had only started skating a month or so ago

and she already skated like the x-skaters she saw on TV. She smiled and looked around at all the guys

that where cheering for her and then she saw her boyfriend Koga. Kagome and him made eye contact

and she tried to run in the opposite direction so he wouldn't confront her about being at the skate park.

Inuyasha saw the girl coming in their direction he tried to ask her how long shed been skating for when

she ran into him. "Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going" Kagome said lifting her head up not

realizing that she was about to see Inuyasha's face and Inuyasha said, "Kagome what are you doing

here…wait you skate board??" Kagome could have fainted right there with her prep of a boyfriend

behind her and a skater boy loser in front of her. "yeah Kagome what are you doing here?" Koga asked

turning her around suddenly, glaring at her making her really want to faint but she knew that she sucked

at fake fainting so she didn't even try. Inuyasha saw the worried look on Kagome's face and said, "

sorry dude I thought it would be cool to see if a prep like her could skate and now I'm losing 50 bucks,

good job Kagome" he gave her the 50 bucks and winked at her before walking away with his brother.

Kagome got in her car with Koga and he said, "You could've gotten hurt Kagome, do you know what

your mother would say if she found out about this?" Kagome nodded and continued driving and the

whole time she kept thinking of ways to thank Inuyasha but she was also worried about if Koga would

tell her mother. "Koga don't tell my mother it was just a silly bet" Kagome said driving into Koga's

driveway he just nodded and kissed Kagome before going inside his house. Kagome continued driving

and once home she went to bed thinking about how she could spend Inuyasha's 50 bucks.

----------------------------

LOL!!! I know I'm a dork but Plz review!!!


	3. Paying back takes some preparation

HEY EVERY ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Lol I know I'm probably the weirdest one around (not really) I'm just

hyper since I got 6 reviews for the last chapter and they were all good!!!! Lol I know weird but it's just

how it goes! Anyways I'm going to make this chapter better (hopefully) than the last one!! Remember

stuff in () s r from me!!

---------------------------------------------------------

The next day Kagome was at her locker talking to her best friend Sango about Sango's boyfriend Miroku

(who by the way is prep) and Koga. "Sango I don't know about Koga any more he seems different these

days" Kagome said fixing her lip gloss in the mirror (I know total stuff a chick does at her locker!!Lol) and

Sango threw a piece of gum in her mouth and said, "Ok you're the most popular girl in school and the

one thing you're worried about is your popular boyfriend?" Kagome looked at her and shrugged. A few

seconds later a bunch of girls came rushing and talking to Kagome and Sango all suggesting that the girls

go get some smoothies before homeroom. Inuyasha was going to his locker when he saw the group of

girls going over to Kagome's locker and Kagome just seemed like the center of attention. Kagome also

saw Inuyasha and the bell rang to start free period (I'm having homeroom be after free period) "I'll catch

up with you guys ok?" Kagome said as the group of girls started walking away and once they where

around the corner Kagome turned towards her locker and fixed her lip gloss again. (I know its weird how

many times a chick can fix her lip gloss) Kagome was fixing her lip gloss when she could see Inuyasha

behind her in her mirror, "Ok I think your lips are glossily enough that anyone in space could see it"

Inuyasha said as she turned around and glared at him. He smiled at her and she smiled back while

putting her lip gloss away and grabbing the $50 bucks out of her locker, "Here's your money back and

thanks for the help yesterday, I owe you one" Kagome said as she handed Inuyasha the $50. Inuyasha

looked a little happy as she handed him the money so he said, "Kagome it's no big deal but how about

you sever that owing say tonight I pick you up at 7?" Kagome started at him for a second, looked around

for another second and said quietly, "Don't be late and take me some where good" then she closed her

locker and walked quickly away. Inuyasha stood there smiling until Sesshamaru came around the corner

and said, "Dude do you realize how lucky and stupid you are right now?" Inuyasha's eyes widened and

he ran off leaving Sesshamaru confused. After school Kagome and Inuyasha where both rushing to get

in their cars and get home, (I'm going to write about Kagome's after noon) Kagome was almost stopped

by Koga wanting a ride but Miroku was going to the mall so Koga went with him. Once at home Kagome

came in the kitchen and was greeted by her mother who was doing paper work while Kaugra was

making coffee. "Hi sweetie how was school?" Ms. Higirashi said as Kagome entered the kitchen and sat

down next to her mother grabbing a cookie from the plate that was on the table. "Great mom and I

have a date tonight so I'm going to be in my room basically until 7" Kagome said as Kaugra handed her

mom the cup of coffee and gave Kagome a Dr. Pepper (I love this soda lol) Ms. Higirashi took of sip of

coffee and said, "Well Koga must be taking you somewhere special" Kagome stared at her for a second

then nodded while leaving the kitchen. Meanwhile Inuyasha was with Sesshamaru in Inuyasha's room

looking for something he could wear that was fancy restaurant approved. "Yes I found the suit!"

Inuyasha said pulling out a black suit; Sesshamaru smirked at him and said "Dude you're going to look

too dressed up!" then he walked out of the room. Inuyasha stood looking in the mirror after getting in

the suit for a few minutes then he took off the tie, unbuttoned the jacket, and unbuttoned the top 4

buttons on his shirt. _There now I look less like Koga and more like me_Inuyasha thought as he brushed

his hair and put on some cologne before leaving to pick up Kagome for their date. (Now I'm going to

follow Kagome's afternoon, sorry it's so confusing!!!) Kagome was picking out an outfit when her cell

phone began to ring, it was Koga and she was about to panic but instead she answered it. "Hey Koga I'm

really busy can we talk later?" Kagome said as she looked through her closet for something to wear, she

could hear Koga grunt before he said, "Ok I'll see you at school" then Koga hanged up. Kagome put her

phone on the dresser before she found the perfect outfit and put it on (no I'm not telling you what it is

cuz when Inuyasha arrives I'll tell you guys what she's wearing) Kagome did her hair and makeup quickly

since it was already 6:30. Kagome walked into her mom's room where her mom was taking out a

beautiful diamond bracelet that shined brighter than any jewel a person can imagine. "Mom you only

ever take the bracelet when I'm going on a date with a guy I've never dated before why…" Kagome said

walking over to her mother and stopping when her mother gave her a little smirk and put the bracelet

on Kagome's wrist. Kagome's mother kissed her head and said "Kagome I know that you have good

choices and reasons for going on this date but I know you…" Kagome's eyes widened and she said, "You

do, really?" her mom nodded and said, "A rich boyfriend will get you far my darling" then her mother

left leaving Kagome gob smacked. _Great my mom thinks Inuyasha is a rich guy who I want to date for _

_the money_Kagome thought as she began to walk out of her mother's room when Sota came out of the

closet smirking, "Sooooo mom doesn't know that Inuyasha is a normal guy not a rich heir to some

company?" Sota said as Kagome rolled her eyes. The door bell than rang and Kagome flicked Sota's

head and said, "Go to your room" before she left the room. (Back to Inuyasha lol) Inuyasha arrived at

the Higirashi house at exactly 7pm and rang the door bell, only to be greeted by a maid and Kagome's

mom. "Hello I'm Inuyasha and I'm here to pick up Kagome" Inuyasha said and before Kagome's mom

could start questioning him Kagome's voice came from behind them, "Mom he's a guy and you're not a

dad" Kagome said as Kaugra and Ms. Higirashi moved revealing Kagome walking down the stairs.

Inuyasha saw Kagome and whispered; "wow…" as she reached the bottom of the stairs Inuyasha saw

that she was wearing a black strapless knee length dress with black heals. Kagome smiled sweetly as

she walked towards him and said, "Well should we go?" all Inuyasha could do was nod with a big smile

on his face as they walked out of the house to the drive way.

--------------------------------------

LOL typical guy stuff they can't even answer a simple question when gob smacked like crazy!!! Lol I can't

help it; I'm half asleep so yea lol!!!


	4. The ultimate date

Hey everyone thanks for the reviews!! XD I'm happy now!!! Anyways the internet is down as I'm writing

this so I have extra time on my hands so be happy for sucky internet connections!!! Well here you go

chapter 4!!!!! Also before I give you guys my new chapters when you review tell me what you think of

this/-\  Itachi!!!! Lol if you don't know who he is then you obviously don't watch Naurto!!! Oh and

here's another one, (" ) /-\ ( ")  Itachi dancing with Kirby's!!!! LOL!!! XD isn't that cool???

Ok here's the chapter before I hold it off even longer!!

--------------------------------------

Chapter 4

Kagome and Inuyasha left the Higirashi house after Kagome's mother attempted to lecture Inuyasha and

Kagome about what time she wanted her daughter home. The two laughed as they got into the car and

drove off to the restaurant. Inuyasha was taking Kagome to the coolest restaurant in town, which was

also the most expensive in town unfortunately.(Lol don't worry Inuyasha has enough money I hope!!XD)

Once there Kagome couldn't help worry of what if Koga was there or not but she didn't let it show since

she was Inuyasha's date. (The restaurant is one of those fancy places you know with the valet or

should I say the really hot guys who take your car lol) Inuyasha seemed to have great connections at the

restaurant, he got them the best table in the restaurant, and everything was perfect. When the waiter

left to go get their drinks Kagome laughed softly and Inuyasha said, "What's so funny? Do I have

something on my face?" he picked up a spoon trying to see if he did have anything on his face. "No it's

just that I never thought that you and I would ever be on a date especially here" Kagome said taking the

spoon from him teasingly and Inuyasha looked at her confused and said, "What do you think we're only

going here? Please I have to have some type of fun on this date and this place doesn't cut it" Kagome

laughed as he took the spoon back and the waiter came back to get their order. They had dinner and

some dessert before leaving the restaurant and heading off to their next location. Kagome had no idea

where he was taking her but she wasn't going to ask and ruin the fun of hitting Inuyasha if it was

perverted. Inuyasha stopped outside of the skate park and they could see lights, hear music, and see

people dancing. It was a skate park party!!!! "The one place I know your boyfriend would never show

his face around!" Inuyasha said walking with Kagome into the crowd of people who where all dancing,

talking and having fun. Kagome smiled and started dancing with Inuyasha as "Skater boy" came on the

stereo (Ironic, this story is called Sk8ter boy and that song comes on in this chapter…hmmm I wonder

how that happened!!) The two danced and had fun until maybe 12:30 in the morning. The party was

beginning to die down so Inuyasha and Kagome decided to get some ice cream before getting her home.

They went to the cold stone creamery and they were so hyped up that they got a huge banana split

with every type of ice cream and topping in the ice cream!!! Once they had the ice cream made they sat

at a table near the window laughing as they began to eat their ice cream. "How are we going to eat all

of this?" Kagome and Inuyasha said at the same time and then Kagome said, "Why did you insist that

we have this big of a banana spilt?!? We're never going to finish it!!" Inuyasha laughed and handed

Kagome one of the cherries on the banana split. "I can tie a knot in a cherry stem using my tongue can

you?" Inuyasha said eating the cherry and holding the stem, Kagome smiled and said, "Ooooh the knot

tying, the ultimate test of a good tester" the two put the stems in their mouths and the contest began.

Inuyasha pulled out the stem a few seconds later with the stem in a knot and Kagome was right behind

him with two knots in her stem. "I finished the first one first and decided to make another" Kagome

said smirking as Inuyasha looked at the stem in confusion and sadness cause Kagome was the better

kisser out of the two. "So what if you can tie two knots in one stem I'm still a better kisser than you!!"

Inuyasha said putting some ice cream in his mouth and Kagome hit his arm lightly and putting some ice

cream on his nose. Inuyasha almost reacted and put some ice cream on Kagome but he didn't when he

saw Koga's car pull up to the ice cream place parking lot. "Kagome we have to hide!" Inuyasha said

looking around for somewhere to hide, Kagome on the other hand looked and saw Koga getting out of

the car and almost fell out of her seat. There was no where they could hide or run, and Kagome knew it

so she looked at her dress and realized that Koga had never seen that dress before. "Inuyasha give me

your jacket!!" Kagome said and Inuyasha gave it to her not knowing what she was going to do and she

put the jacket over her shoulders. The door on to the ice cream place opened and Kagome could tell it

was Koga, she almost panicked and she could tell Inuyasha was panicking too. She pushed the banana

spilt to the other side of the table and kissed Inuyasha passionately. Inuyasha was surprised that

Kagome kissed him and at first had no idea what to do, but he got into the kiss and he began to kiss her

back. When he heard Koga leave he didn't want to release Kagome from the kiss so he didn't he just

kept kissing her waiting for Kagome to end the kiss. Kagome heard Koga leave and she was relieved and

even forgot for a moment that she was making out with Inuyasha but when she realized it she released

from the kiss. "Sorry I panicked when Koga walked in I didn't mean to kiss you" Kagome said looking

embarrassed, Inuyasha blushed even redder than Kagome was said, "No its ok, I mean I would've done

the same thing…I think" Kagome laughed at him. They finished their banana split and Inuyasha drove

Kagome home since it was 2:15 am and they were both tired. Once at Kagome's house Inuyasha walked

her up to the door and said, "Well miss Higirashi I hope you enjoyed your evening " Kagome laughed

and him softly. "Why thank you sir and I do hope that I can enjoy your company again?" Kagome said

and Inuyasha nodded and took her hand, kissed it lightly and said, "If you ever need a little time away

from Koga again just give me a call" Kagome nodded and smiled as he let go of her hand. "Thanks

Inuyasha I had a great time tonight, really I loved every part of it" Kagome said leaning against the wall

behind her and Inuyasha smiled and said, "Well would you love this part too?" after saying that he

leaned down to her face and kissed her passionately and to his surprise Kagome kissed him back. They

made out against the wall until the front door suddenly opened and Inuyasha and Kagome where still in

each other's arms. Luckily it was Sota who opened the door, "Well, well no wonder mom gets mad

when I make out with a chick after a date on her front porch, the girl looks like a slut when she gets

done with me!" Sota said laughing as Kagome and Inuyasha realized that they were in each other's arms

and let go of each other. "Sota if you don't go inside right now I'm going to tell mom how you have play

boy bunny magazines under your mattress!" Kagome said flicking Sota in the back of the head as she

walked into the door way, and once he was gone she smiled up at Inuyasha. He attempted to kiss her

again but she closed the door smiling and once it was closed they both leaned against the door and

sighed.

-------------------------------

YAY!!!!! Lol they kissed not once but twice and both times it was a make out session!!!!!XD

mwahahahahahahahahaha!!!!! Lol so give me a review on not only how the story was but also what you

thought of this /-\ Itachi and this (" ) /-\ ( ") Itachi dancing w/ Kirby's!!! lol XD cool huh?

Lol I'm happy about it and I thought it was cool!!! Anyways Plz review both the story and Itachi things!!


End file.
